joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Child (The World's Within)
|-|The Child= |-|The Child (Untied Hair)= |-|The Child (Inner Self)= |-|The Child's Boundless Inner World(1)= |-|The Child's Boundless Inner World(2)= Summary The Child (World's Within) is the Protagonist of The World's Within, being the sole creator of the 'Greatest' Dream World. It takes place in the same hypothetical verse where 'Seed' (The wikia member) and all the wikia members are within (alongside where all wikia things that has , is , or ever will be also exist), who have a canonical. While she supposedly created this grand reality, she sure isn't aware of it. Note Very similar to the other Overseers of Omni-Everything, this character is NOT to be used in any form of debates because of the sheer impossibility of victory or even inconclusive nature of this entity. History Orphanage Arc The young girl has truly had it rough for most of her life. Prior to the events of Combine RP and even being introduced into the greater lore, she never truly had anywhere that she was actually accepted. Her parents thought of her as a freak when she accidentally dreamt things into existence that seemed completely impossible for the time, such as the Hindiusm Gods showing up out of nowhere and even fictional hings such as Unicorns spawning when she was asleep. Due to this unfortunately, the parents starting noticeably neglecting her both out of fearand disgust, which was tearing at the girls' heart, such as destroying any attempts of her going to regular school out of spite , intentionally leaving her at home for months at a time. This got to such an extreme that the child support services noticed and took her out of her home and into an orphanage. This orphanage was one that handled superhuman kids, but since she basically had no awareness like currently she was always bullied. Thenthere was the matter of what happened. Apparently some idiot didn't do a background check and let one of the most predatory pedophiles around be her case manager .... That was how she got raped constantly since being 9 ... So it has been going on for 5 years. Fortunately she unleashed her powers subconsciously, hugging herself as a faint golden glow surrounded her out of being scared, which surprised the pedophile so much from the power he quit the job immediately in fear of his life, which the power eminated got the attention of the Overseers of Omni-Everything, seeing as it shoke the totality of the Omni-Joke Nexus - A feat they noted was unsurpassed by anything else within the Nexus. So they sent their Ambassador, and seemed to notice after returning that the girl glowed with the same energy they detected. The Ambassador told her everything would be okay, and decided to personally adopt her after hearing what happened. Star Crossed Lovers Arc 'Appearance' Danielle is of relatively average height and width for a fourteen year, despite the fact she actually can be considered rather 'attractive' for a young girl her age, both for people of older , comparative, or older age than she currently is. She has blonde hair that seems to be notably long, or at least mid length. She has slightly paler skin than most caucasian females , and for the most part her light blues eyes have complimented her hair color significantly. Some have described some assets of her body to be 'well developed' for a fourteen year old, despite her embarrassment regarding this. This is especially true in regards to both her actual frame and other areas. She surprisingly has an relatively noticeable curvaceous frame that hints at her becoming a gorgeous teenager when she eventually reaches that threshold. However, due to physical abuse and even rape, her lack of confidence in her own body is noticeable... Albeit she's never told anyone she's been given such abuse from the Orphanage, giving the poor girl major amounts of self confidence issues about her actual worth as a feminine figure amongst everyone else. 'Personality' The Child is exaggeratedly shy, to the point that even calling her an Shrinking Violet is a low ball. She lacks self-confidence , so logically she would be unable to be confident in kind. She has been manhandled by many bullies verbally and physically, and feels like she is worthless as a result. She stutters a lot when she actually does speak, but due to her shyness, she doesn't speak that often, and became a virtual mute. For example, if she wanted to say she needed to use the restroom during class, she wouldn't do it until after class ended. The reason why is because she is too shy to ask in class & sometimes ends up wetting herself as a result. The Child does not care for herself as that much , which is to show how much self-respect she has for herself: Almost none. This is not only due to both physical and mental abuse since she was young... But also due to the factors of causing her to go into the Orphanage . She does not even know what place she has in the world. She does not believe that she deserves to have an effect on the world, where in reality she is actually effecting reality via her very emotions at times . She is always very quick to think that she is responsible for certain if not all things. She always believes that if someone is suffering, she should also suffer as well. It is due to the fact that she loves everyone secretly so much, that even one person pained, no matter whom it is, is enough to without a doubt get under her skin completely. She does not mind herself being hurt in any way, although she does not love hurt. She accepts her inward pain as a part of herself, but does not desire others to feel that pain as well. This is her main driving factor for continuing to help others, to avoid them getting to this type of hurt. Due to the physical abuse usually given by the Men, she has come to form a sort of Androphobia, or a direct fear of men in general . This was especially the casewas shown to be the case when she was shown to be with Riley, and a group of men showed up to introduce herself, which prompted her to almost release a scream of horror, but muffled it. Her powers also subconsciously activate if a man even touches her, such as a faint glow and instant shuddering came around her when a male thief came too close to her, prompting golden hands to materialize and YEET him out of existence. She doesn't actually mean to kill them... Even if she were consciously aware of that happened... As despite her being deathly afraid of males she isn't actually vengeful or anything... But she's so scared and frightened it just happens. 'Statistics' |-|The Child (Regular)= |-|Alternate Child/Teen Appearance= |-|The Child (Inner Self Possession)= |-|The Child (Inner Self Possession 2)= Tier : 10-C. Unknown . At form of Downplay to ridiculous to conceptualize under the concept of Downplay and unfathomably below that to a limitless degree "At the very least Impossible to Comprehend" with Powers Name: The Child (Revealed to be named Danielle ; Has been called The Unlimited One ; Zen'O World) Origin: The World's Within (The offical Sequel of the verses of World's Beyond, WOnderlands, and God of Fiction; all under the Omni-Everything Saga) Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Greatest Dreamer, UNLIMITED Threat Level , Omni-Impossibility, The Great Mother , Unlimited One Powers and Abilities: Subconsciously has every power that has, is, or ever will be ever recorded through every work of fiction or anything within the Omni-Everything, at least including my own. However she appears merely an normal human due to unawareness of her condition... Attack Potency : Below Average Human Level '''(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). '''Unknown . At form of Downplay too ridiculous to conceptualize under the concept of downplay and unfathomably below to a limitless degree "At the very least Impossible to Comprehend" with Powers (Considered to be an UNLIMITED level threat in comparison to everyone else in-story, which would include the combined power of the Overseers of Omni-Everything , whom not only have unfathomable power over the wikia and their participants, regardless of contradictions or contents within the profiles that would hint at otherwise, but also each [which there are as many as there are entities within this verse , each with similar power but don't have a cosmology due to it being impossible to place them in any Joke-Character Concept or Hierarchy] unfathomably beyond all Joke-Concepts that has, is , or ever will be no matter their complexity or supposed level sans Seed's own complex cosmology. Cannot be battled against Joke-Characters of any type sans Seed's own matter what their profile says at any level of downplaying of their abilities at this stage, no matter it's level, because it will always result in a unfathomable levels of casual stomping in their favor that cannot be comprehended. The Concept of Omni-Nothing, the 3rd highest power the likes of God that is as above the Overseers of Omni -Everything and even the Omni-God itself above the concept of Omni-Nothing that even an avatar below the concept of downplay in comparison to the original had it's own avatar of similar worth to it had temporarily empowered with a impossibly below the concept of downplay portion of his power entities equivalent in number to World's Beyond with Omni-Nothings far too numbers to be beyond the concept of highballing, composited them, and still stomped it with an impossibly smaller portion of it's power as they are all above the most downplayed concepts ever, at it's highest possible interpretation is no more than a dream to her, and can be controlled and manipulated at any highballed level without limit at even the most impossibly downplayeed aspect with their aspects ad infinitum. Is the true example of Limitlessness even in comparison to the above conceptualizations, and was called the 'The Creator of Omni-Impossibility'. ) Speed : Below Average Human Level '''(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). '''Unknown . At form of Downplay to ridiculous to conceptualize under the concept of downplay and unfathomably below to a limitless degree "At the very least Impossible to Comprehend" with Powers Lifting Strength : Below Average Human Level '''(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). '''Unknown . At form of Downplay to ridiculous to conceptualize under the concept of downplay and unfathomably below to a limitless degree "At the very least Impossible to Comprehend" with Powers Striking Strength : Below Average Human Level '''(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). '''Unknown . At form of Downplay to ridiculous to conceptualize under the concept of downplay and unfathomably below to a limitless degree "At the very least Impossible to Comprehend" with Powers Durability : Below Average Human Level '''(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). '''Unknown . At form of Downplay to ridiculous to conceptualize under the concept of downplay and unfathomably below to a limitless degree "At the very least Impossible to Comprehend" with Powers Stamina: Average(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). Unknown . At form of Downplay to ridiculous to conceptualize under the concept of downplay and unfathomably below to a limitless degree "At the very least Impossible to Comprehend" with Powers Range: Below Average Human Level '''(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). '''Unknown . At form of Downplay to ridiculous to conceptualize under the concept of downplay and unfathomably below to a limitless degree "At the very least Impossible to Comprehend" with Powers Standard Equipment: Below Average Human Level '''(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). '''Unknown . At form of Downplay to ridiculous to conceptualize under the concept of downplay and unfathomably below to a limitless degree "At the very least Impossible to Comprehend" with Powers Intelligence : Average '''(Is consistently a young girl with little to no awareness of her powers). '''Unknown . At form of Downplay to ridiculous to conceptualize under the concept of downplay and unfathomably below to a limitless degree "At the very least Impossible to Comprehend" with Powers Weaknesses: Is a child without her powers. Has been consistently been fooled without her Inner Self and Inner World guiding her. Has exceeding amounts of social anxiety and even a paralyzing fear of men. Theme Notable Attacks and Techniques |-|Zen'O World (Outside ; How it appear normally)= |-|Zen'O World (Inside ; Outermost Layer)= |-|Zen'O World (Inside ; Innermost Layer)= |-| Omni-Joke Nexus= |-|Consistently Used Avatars: Cosmic Lover= |-|Symbols of 'Omni' Power= Her abilities in general cannot be placed under this section due to their immeasurable impossibility... So it is safe to assume any ability noted on any other Joke-Character site she can use. However, she does have notable ones * Omni Joke Miracles / Ultimate Miracles : Can utilize the Omni-Joke Wishes / Omni-Impossibility Miracles that can unleash anything limilessly beyond the concept of joke-debating, which affects all joke-characters that can be used in debates, and even those who cannot via embodying Omni-impossibility * Omni-Impossibility: Embodies what cannot be/ shouldn't be conceptually on all limitless levels of joke-impossibility, which is impossible even for the joke-characters that can be defined under the concept of joke-debating and limitlessly beyond it. * Unlimited Omni-Impossibility Ascension: Can give those powers of an Overseer of Omni-Evertything and limitlessly beyond. She can do the same with Omni-God, Omni-Everything, Omni-Nothing, and limitlesly beyond all the aforementioned concepts. * Omni-Impossibility Boundless Inner World: Her Inner World is the very conceptualization of Omni-Impossibility, and as a result it's form changes every moment, fiting the term like a glove. It's unfathomable and it's constructs within cannot be comprehended even by those with Omni-God levels of Omniscience and limitlessly beyond. The Power is Sentient, able to do things outside of the user's awareness for maximum benefit. * Omni Impossibility Inner Alter Ego: Her Inner World is sentient... Able to do things even the concept of Omni-Impossibility and limitlessly beyond cannot comprehend due to it's contradictory nature. It helps her with anything and everything. Often called 'Godmother' by Danielle herself , it's the Great Mother personified alter ego. * Omni Joke Nexus Manipulation / Creation : She can manipulate and even create the Omni-Joke Nexus: The All Powerful Sea of Nothingness in which all manners of joke concepts, joke-powers , joke-abilities, and even those who transcend it's very concepts of joke-debating and limitlessly beyond the things mentioned above spawn from. This has no exceptions and anything and everything comes from here. She can even create entities from which embody the Omni-Joke Nexus in an abstract and even conceptual manner, and if desired can have all existence and limitlessly beyond empowered by it from a mere force of will. * Avatar Creation: One of the most interesting powers. She can create 'Avatars': Mere extensions of her will. These entites, in comparison to any and all possible forms of power beyond the concept of the Omni-Joke Nexus to an limitless extent: One could consider them even at forms of downplay too extreme to be comprehended by any known human conceptualizations of downplay or even the highest levels of downplay known to Joke-Battles Wikia ... To have powers of an Omnipotent scale in comparison.... and still assuming same if not unfathomably lower levels of downplay... can effortlessly create mere copies of the Omni-Joke Nexus and even create unfathomably more complex structures as easily as those of Baseline Memetic or Above level Joke-Characters can stomp the strongest of Tier 1-A's and Tier 0's. The most notable Avatars are the likes of 'Cosmic Cupid' and other such Abstract appearing entities. * Symbols of "Omni' Power: Her truest most natural power. The Great mother channels the powers within to convert them to symbols, materialized by will alone. Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Female Characters